


head in her heart (in a broken body)

by aliteralcalendar



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Abuse, Angst, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jane centric, Like so much angst, Panic Attacks, Someone hug jane please:(, jane seymour protection squad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliteralcalendar/pseuds/aliteralcalendar
Summary: They had barely been back three months when Jane saw him.(Or, Jane is incapable of making healthy decisions).
Relationships: Anne of Cleves & Jane Seymour, Catherine of Aragon & Jane Seymour, Henry VIII of England/Jane Seymour
Comments: 47
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to the utter shitshow that is my first multi chapter fic I've written in years!!!! Please pay attention to the trigger tags as they are relevant for the later chapters, and I will update them as I go<3

They had barely been back three months when Jane saw him.

《☆》

The six queens were quick to fall into routines, especially in the kitchen. Monday to Friday, Jane cooked for them, occasionally with Catalina joining her in the kitchen. Sunday, the other four queens cooked (bar Anne - she had been banned from the kitchen after the Cookie Incident™), and Saturday they got takeout. This was one such day.

So Jane was in her car, driving to the nearest McDonalds. Kitty had volunteered to come, but they lived in a shady neighbourhood and Jane hadn't wanted to risk anything happening. Not that she said this - Jane herself was only two years older than Kitty in this life, and she knew the pink haired queen wouldn't appreciate it if she thought she was being babied. So she had simply shaken her head and said "I'm alright love, thanks," and – to her relief – the younger queen hadn't protested.

She makes this journey every Saturday. She can't always get a space in the car park, so she often has to park a few blocks away. She knows the streets to avoid on the way back, and the houses to detour around. She's never had a problem avoiding those places, and today is no exception, but when she hears a familiar voice, she wishes she went the other way.

"Jane?" His voice is deep and rough and exactly how she remembers it and she can't breathe. She pretends she can't hear and goes to unlock her car but her hands are shaking and she drops her keys and she's panicking and-

"Jane!" The voice is louder this time, more forceful. She spins around, trying to appear calm when really she wants to curl up into a ball and cry. 

"Henry!" Jane's voice is falsely cheery, but anyone who knows her would hear the waver. Henry doesn't. Of course he doesn't. She backs up into her car, trying to calm herself down. 

Henry takes a few steps towards, effectively trapping her where she is. "What a coincidence," he says in a way that makes Jane suspect is isnt a coincidence at all. "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

Jane shakes her head, trying to muster up the courage to speak. "No, m-me neither."

Henry looks her up and down, and Jane finds herself trembling. She forces herself to stop, despite the ache it causes her. "How about we have dinner some time, catch up? What's your phone number?"

Inside, Jane screams at herself to stop, to not give it to him, to run and get the fuck away from him, but she can't, and she finds herself rattling off her phone number, too terrified to do anything that might make him angry. Henry types it into her phone, aware of the discomfort he was causing her. He smirks, and Jane wants to start sobbing there and then.

"Perfect. See you… next friday?"

Jane nods, squeezing her eyes shut. She just wants him gone. She opens them again, and upon seeing his retreating form, let's out a breath. With still shaking hands, she picks up her keys, and it's not until she's in the safety of her car that she lets the panic attack get the better of her.

《☆》

As soon as Jane had calmed down enough to be able to drive, she had gone straight home, not wanting to worry her fellow queens by being late. Jane was always punctual, always the first awake in the morning, and she didn't want them to think that something was wrong, because it wasn't and she was fine.

As a result, she was only a few minutes later than normal, and if the others noticed then they didn't say anything. They sat down in their normal positions – Catalina and Cathy opposite each other at the head of the table, with Kitty and Jane either side of Lina and Anna and Anne either side of Cathy. The seating plan had been devised by the final queen in order to keep the first and second queen from sitting together, and then later edited when the tensions between the second and third queen had become apparent. There hadn't been a problem with the seating plan, not until now, not until Jane was sitting opposite Kitty (who had arguably been put through the most by Henry) and overwhelming guilt washed over her. Would she hurt her more by telling the others that Henry was back? Or should she lie about it? Perhaps Henry wasn't interested in the others. Surely it couldn't hurt to keep it from them.

"Jane, you okay? You kinda zoned out on us." 

Jane freezes, realising she needs to make a decision. A pause, and then: "I'm fine love, just tired." It wasn't exactly a lie – the third queen was exhausted, but night after night plagued by bad dreams did that to a person. Besides, she didn't want to worry the other queens, they had problems as well.

Anna looks at Jane inquisitively, clearly not happy with her answer, but goes back to her big mac. The younger woman sighs in relief, glad that she isn't being questioned. She knows that the knowledge that Henry was back will hurt them would hurt them more if they know. She can protect them the way she wishes she was able to in her last life.

With a smile, she returns to her meal, determined to keep the others safe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane meets up with Henry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, thanks for sticking around for this bullshit!!! bear in mind that this chapter does depict sexual ass**lt/ab*se. it revolves more around the victims thought process as the assault is happening, but it could definitely be triggering. If you don’t want to read that part, then stop reading around the part where it says “He was sorry”.
> 
> another thing to bear in mind is that in writing this i do not mean to romanticise any of these topics. i am a sexual ab*se survivor myself, and i write this kind of thing as a coping mechanism.
> 
> now we’ve got all the disclaimers out of the way, enjoy!!!!

It's Friday.

Jane's been dreading the day since she first saw Henry. As she compares the two outfits she's chosen, trying to decide between them, she considers. In her past life, maybe this would have been enjoyable. A date night, just the two of them - Henry had never had much time for her before, so she had to treasure every moment. Now, though, since she had met the others, she's not sure it's as clear cut, not now she knows what he's capable of, after what he did to Kat.

You saw what he was capable of.

Jane ignores the thought, pushing back memories of Anne's beheading. Now isn't the time to feel guilty, she has other problems. At the top of the list is finding an excuse to tell the others when they ask where she's going. As stressed as she is at the moment, she decides to cross the bridge when she comes to it.

To her luck, the other queens are holed up in their respective bedrooms, meaning the third queen only has to scribble a note explaining her absence. She hesitates, before putting pen to paper:

Hey!  
I'm going out w/ joan, i dont know wat time I'll be bac.  
Love Janey xxx

She scans the note for spelling mistakes, and doesn't find any – not that it matters, there's always spelling mistakes. She sticks the note onto the fridge – someone, probably Anne or Kat, is bound to find it there – before pulling on her shoes and slipping out.

《☆》

She knocks on his door, swallowing down her apprehension. It opens, and he’s there, towering over her, looking at her in the same way that he had when he was married to Anne. She swallows her guilt, determined not to show fear, lest he get angry. He stands aside to let her in, and she’s hit by a wave of memories, of the Henry who gave her gifts and told her how amazing she was, the Henry who loved her, who yelled at her when she made mistakes and hit her when she begged for him to spare pilgrims. She forces the fake smile back onto her face, and greets him.

All things considered, the date doesn’t go half as bad as she expects it to. They talk, and joke, and laugh, and by the end of it Jane’s loosened up enough to drink a glass of wine when it's offered to her, something that she did not plan on doing before. They sat on the couch, just talking about whatever, and Jane was filled with a newfound confidence. He was sorry, this was his way of apologising.

Then he kisses her, and suddenly she can't think anymore, she can't move, and she has to get away but she can't do anything except let it happen. He leans over her, pressing her into the couch, and she tries to push him off but her body isn't responding to her mind and god, she just wants it to be over but it’s barely started and she knows it. She squeezes her eyes shut, trying to block everything out as he pulls her shirt off over her head before resuming his assault on her neck.

Disjointed memories rush back to her, of rough hands and harsh whispers and bruised arms. This happened last time, Jane scolds herself, why did you think he would be any better?

She becomes acutely aware of his lips on hers again, and holds back tears back lest she make him angry. She inhales sharply, trying to block out the onslaught of memories still coming to her, reminding her of the first time she’d cried in front of him – he’d yelled at her for almost an hour, making her cry even more, and then proceeded to ignore her for two days. At the time, she’d thought they were the worst days of her life, but he’d proved again and again that he would always get worse, and here she was again, and why did she always come back to him?

The metal screech of a belt being removed sounds, and she jolts painfully back to reality. “Henry, p-please-”

“Please what?”

She tries to get the words out, to tell him to stop, to get away from her, but she can’t and why does she have to freeze? “N-nothing.” She closes her eyes again, not wanting to feel what’s happening to her. She can’t stop it, but she’s always been good at suppressing trauma. 

《☆》

Henry left, finally. He had gone to clean himself up, and left Jane alone to gather her clothes and her belongings. Not that she minded – she was too preoccupied with her own self loathing to really care what he was doing. The blonde rubbed her arms, grimacing at the red marks which were sure to turn to bruises the next morning, before pulling her jacket on to cover them.

“Henry?” His name left a bitter taste in her mouth. “I need to get home.”

“Sure,” he called down to her, disinterested. “See you.”

Jane opened the door, lingering in it for a moment before leaving. Once she was out of the door, she found herself rushing to her car, shaking. She locked the car, and let her head sink into her hands. They say history repeats itself, but why now? Why like this? 

She wiped her eyes and took a few deep breaths, before getting out her phone. Eleven o’clock. She would have to phone the others, they must be getting worried.

“Anna?” she asked, falsely cheery. “Sorry, we lost track of time. Yeah, I was with Joan.” she paused to listen. “We just went out to get drinks.” the lie slipped out of her mouth before she could stop it. “No, you don’t need to pick me up! I only had one, I can drive. I’ll be back in fifteen minutes. I’ll see you!” she hung up, and took a shaky breath. Now wasn’t the time to cry – she had to get back and face the others. How she was going to do it she wasn’t sure, not after how she’d betrayed them tonight – but she doesn’t have to tell them, surely. She couldn’t. Her priority was to keep Henry away from them, and if he’s too preoccupied with her to worry about the others, then there isn’t a problem.

She can go through it again if it keeps her family safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so short, i’ve been a bit blocked since i wrote the first chapter so i had to write something a bit shorter. i hope you liked it anyway<3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna and Catalina are worried about Jane. Jane dismisses it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so lazy wow I hate it sorry you had to read this lmao

It had been a month since Jane’s first date with Henry, and it had become a regular thing. The biggest downside of this was they had been foregoing the actual date part, and were skipping straight to the sex. As a result of this, Jane was finding herself more and more bruised each time – and today was no different. What was different was that it was hotter out than it had been in months and she couldn’t even wear that nice sundress she bought last week because she was black and fucking blue.

After finally giving up on smearing her arms and legs in concealer (hey, it could work), she chose a long sleeved t-shirt and a pair of jeans. She didn’t especially like the outdoors anyway, so none of the others would be suspicious. 

Not that they’d notice, anyway. 

Pushing the thought away – that seemed to be happening more and more frequently lately – she headed downstairs.

“Hey guys, sorry I'm late, I slept in.” Jane apologised – it was ten in the morning, and the others were already up.

“No problem, don’t apologise,” Anna smiled at the younger queen. “We were thinking about going on a walk together, you coming?”

Crap.

“I can’t, I’ve got...” Jane hesitated, trying to think of an excuse. “...errands,” she finished lamely.

Anna cocked an eyebrow at her. “If you don’t want to come, you don’t have to.”

“No! No, that’s not it!” she interjected quickly, not wanting to disappoint the others. “I can put my… errands on hold and come with you.”

“If you’re sure…”

《☆》

Jane thought she was sure. It turns out that walking in thirty degree weather was hell enough even without wearing something that was sticking to her like a lycra bodysuit. As a result of this, the third queen found herself lagging behind the other queens, having to jog every minute or so in order to keep up. A treacherous part of her brain thought maybe it was appropriate – even Lina, who she had once caught calling a vending machine an “infernal contraption”, had adjusted to modern life faster than Jane. 

Anna glanced back at the rest of the group and saw Jane, who was seemingly lost in thought and hanging back a few metres away from the rest of them. She slowed down to talk to her. “You okay?”

Jane jumped slightly at the sudden noise, and Anna didn’t miss the split second look of fear in her eyes before she relaxed, smiling. “Yeah, I’m fine. You?”

The fourth queen ignored the other’s attempt at deflection. “You sure? You look tired. We can go back if you want.”

The blonde shook her head, not wanting to annoy Anna. “I’m fine, really. Don’t worry about me.”

“Okay, but you know you can talk to me if you need to, right?”

Jane rolled her eyes playfully. “You sound like me. I’m fine,” she asserted, and Anna allowed herself a half smile at the younger queens words. It was true that Jane seemed to have taken on a motherly role for the rest of the queens, and while Anna wasn’t sure that it was the healthiest way to deal with the loss of Edward, Jane seemed happy enough with it for now, so she hadn’t the heart to say something.

“As long as you’re sure.” she smiled at the blonde, and after a moment of hesitation, she smiled back. It struck Anna that it had been a while since she saw Jane smile like that – a genuine smile, where she actually looked happy. Then something else struck her – how tired Jane looked, and not just from the walking. Had she been sleeping properly?

Sighing, she decided it was best not to intrude. Jane wasn't one to talk about herself, and if she did then it was always to her cousins, or Lina, or occasionally Cathy, but definitely not her. Instead, she filed the information away for a later date, figuring at the very least she could use it to blackmail Jane into letting her go drinking alone. The fourth queen loved the others, but sometimes she wished she got a little time out of the house. Jane was going out for drinks with Joan with increasing regularity recently – why couldn't she have a little fun? 

So she simply smiled at Jane and went back to the front of the group, just missing the blonde's sigh of relief.

《☆》

Jane pinched the bridge of her nose as the other queens surrounded her in chaos. "Okay, everybody leave the kitchen!"

"Aw, but Jane…" Kitty gave the blonde her signature puppy eyes, and Jane sighed.

"Everybody. I am trying to cook." She looked at the first queen. "Except for Catalina, but the rest of you out!"

“What happened to ‘everybody cooks on Sunday?’” Anne pleaded to her younger cousin, trying unsuccessfully to copy Kitty’s puppy eyes.

“Anne, with all due respect, you’ve never been part of that. Shoo.” 

To their credit, the other four queens left the room after that, leaving Jane and Catherine alone.

The first queen looked curiously at Jane. “Are you okay?”

Jane rolled her eyes. “I’m fine, why does everybody keep asking me that?” she snapped. Lina raised an eyebrow., and the third queen grimaced “Yeah, I just heard that. I am fine, though, really. Just tired.”

Catherine didn’t seem to believe her, but she accepted the answer anyway. It wasn’t uncommon for any of the queens to lose sleep, whether it be due to nightmares or phantom pain or, in Cathy’s case, writing. Jane wasn’t a very good liar, but it wouldn’t have surprised the older woman if she was simply hiding the cause for her tiredness, in which case she didn’t want to push. Jane wasn’t one for sharing – when the group first got reincarnated, and they had all told each other about their marriages to Henry. When it was Jane’s go, she refused to say anything, and when Anne pushed her, she left the room and didn’t talk to any of them for almost two weeks. That was when the others learned two things: both Anne and Jane were infuriatingly stubborn, and Jane wouldn’t talk unless she was ready. Almost four months later and she was still last to disclose her marriage to Henry, although Catherine assumed that either she felt happy in her marriage and didn’t want to discredit any of the others, or it was so horrible she was unable to talk about it. She hadn't done any research into it, as it felt like a violation of her friends privacy, so she still remained in the dark, although she was leaning towards the former – Jane was the only one of them who didn't have nightmares, and why would that be the case if she didn't have a happy marriage?

The first queen didn't know that Jane had been forced to teach herself to stay silent during nightmares. She had learned in her past life after she had a particularly bad nightmare when she had woken up screaming, and Henry had been furious at her for waking him. She didn't make a sound after that, but he still found an excuse to be mad at her, whether she had broken something or spilled something or one time when she just walked too loud.

At least this time he didn't care about that stuff. One time she spilled wine on his carpet and he didn't even yell, although she noticed that later that night he was rougher than usual, and he wasn't exactly gentle on a normal day either.

Jane had to hold back a shiver. She tried not to think about him when any of the other queens were present. Hell, she tried not to think about him when she was actually with him. In fact, the only time she actually allows herself to think about it is in her shame spirals on the way back home from his house, and occasionally after a particularly bad nightmare. Other than that, you would never know the third queen actually cared about what he was doing to her.

“Jane?” the third queen snapped back to reality at Catherine’s words. “You kinda zoned out there.”

“Sorry, sorry, I didn’t mean to,” she said hastily. 

"Don't apologise. So, what are we making for dinner?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the worst ending ever I'm so sorry ahshshhsjsjs but have some time away from Henrat because fuck him
> 
> (Also I highkey headcanon that jane swears all the time the other queens just dont notice so uh if Jane's swearing throws you off then that's why dont mind me)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit hits the fan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finished this yesterday but i didn’t post it because i hated it and it’s too short and both of those things are still true but i don’t want to edit it so here we are

Jane isn’t completely sure what she did to set him off. Maybe she accidentally spoke back to him. Maybe he’s just in one of his moods. But whatever she did, she’s now on the floor crying while Henry alternates between kicking her in the ribs and screaming at her. She can’t even tell what he’s saying – between the sobbing and desperately gasping for breath between blows, she can barely register anything else. 

“Henry, please-” she manages to choke out, and Henry grabs her by the wrists and pulls her up.

“Don’t fucking speak,” he growls, and Jane’s whole body continues to shake with every sob.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry-”

“What did I just say?!” Jane starts trembling at his words.

“I-I didn’t mean-”

“What did I just say?” He roars, and this is so much worse than anything he’s ever done before, and he’s going to kill her.

“D-don’t speak.” The third queen gasps out, breathing as if every breath will be her last, and it feels like it will be. Everything hurts – her ribs, her head, her arms, everything. Her whole body feels like it’s on fire. In the three months since she’d first seenHenry, she’s never wanted everything to be over this much. She always thought she would go through everything she went through in her past life and more to protect the others, but now she is and she can’t help but doubt herself. Would the others really want this? Surely not – but as Henry liked so much to remind her, none of the others have even noticed that anything was wrong. 

Jane was pulled harshly away from her thoughts as Henry hit her in the face. She stumbled away, clutching her nose and doing her best not to fall over, ending up using the wall behind her to support herself. Her vision blurred, and she did her best to fight the urge to pass out. She barely registered Henry leaving the room, unable to hear what he was saying through the haze of pain clouding her every sense. She waited until she was certain that Henry had left, before breaking down.

《☆》

Jane sat in her car, no longer crying but shame beginning to crawl up her insides, surrounding her and smothering her. Her nose had finally stopped bleeding, but it was swollen and throbbing dully, and she was almost certain that she had broken ribs. Long story short, she wasn’t in any condition to be driving, but she didn’t exactly have a choice. She checked her phone to see the time – 2:33am. She had 14 missed calls, all of them from the queens. She sighed, and called Anna back. She picked up immediately.

“Jane, where are you?!”

“I’m fine. I had a…” she panicked, unable to think of an excuse. “I got in a bar fight?”

“We phoned Joan. She said you’ve never gone out for drinks together.” Anna kept her voice as level as possible, but the accusatory tone was clear. Jane knew this would happen eventually, but after the night she had she wished it could have waited just a week.

“Anna, I- I’m sorry. I’ll be back in ten minutes, we can talk then.”

“Jane-” The third queen hung up before she could finish her sentence. She took a deep breath, which did nothing to calm her but did remind her of the pain in her ribs just in case she had forgotten for a few seconds, and put her car in drive. Her phone rang again and she switched it off, not in the mood to talk to anyone. Besides, if she didn’t speak to Anna now, maybe she’d get lucky and they would all be in bed by the time she got back.

Or, maybe she didn’t have to go back. Her fellow queens would surely never want to talk to her again, and she couldn’t go back to Henry, not tonight, maybe not ever. Sure, maybe when she first met him, her intentions had been to protect the other – but as time had gone by, she realised that she had been using him to cope, whether it be with an argument with another queen or her own self loathing. But maybe the Ladies in Waiting would take her. Granted, she had used Joan in a lie for nearly three months, but they weren’t the queens and they weren’t Henry and she didn’t exactly have a choice, unless she wanted to sleep on a park bench, and that wasn’t exactly at the top of her to do list. Mind you, neither was Henry, she thought wryly.

Before she was even fully aware of it, Jane found herself outside the ladies in waiting’s apartment. She raised her fist to knock, but found herself hesitating. She took a deep breath, winced, and knocked. The door swung open, and Jane found herself face to face with Maria.

“Jane?”

“Hey,” her voice wavered slightly. “Can I stay on your couch tonight?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was going to go in a completely different direction at the end but i said fuck it and rewrote my outline so uh. yeah??? if anyone wants to know what i was originally gonna do for this chapter and the next chapter instead of this feel free to message my tumblr (@aliteralcalendar) but even if you don’t want to know it would be very cool of you to follow me anyway. have a good day!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ladies try to help. It doesn’t work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m so sorry i haven’t updated in a while!! i was going through a pretty major mental health thing, and i figured since this whole fic is literally just me projecting on jane, this probably wasn’t the best thing to write. i did try and write other things, but it turns out i’m incapable of writing anything that is angst, sooo

“Jane?”

“Hey,” her voice wavered slightly. “Can I stay on your couch tonight?”

Maria blinked in surprise. “Of course. Are you okay?” her voice was calm and controlled, as if she was purposely trying to stop herself from expressing too much emotion, but her eyes betrayed her, a mix of concern and annoyance. Jane began to regret her choice, but it was too late to turn back now.

“I’m fine.” Even Jane knew she wasn’t convincing anyone – she had done her best to mop up the blood on her face, but she hadn’t been entirely successful, and she was clutching her ribs like a lifeline, but Maria didn’t comment, instead moving aside to let the third queen through. 

“Who is it?” Joan’s voice cut through the uncomfortable silence, and Jane felt a pang of guilt. 

“Jane.” There was a loud clatter, and Joan scrambled through the door, followed by Bessie and Maggie, the latter of which was carrying a saucepan and looking rather disgruntled. Jane jumped slightly at the noise, before being wrapped in a tight hug by the older woman. She took a sharp intake of breath at the sudden pressure on her chest, and Joan pulled away, concerned.

“Are you okay?” her voice was gentle, quiet, and Jane tried to push down the guilt. “What happened? Do you need to go to the hospital?”

Jane shook her head. “I’m fine,” she repeated, voice shaking. “I didn’t- I fell. Can I stay on your couch?”

Joan nodded slowly, before snapping back to reality. “Of course. Do you want anything?” The third queen shook her head. “Okay. Make yourself at home, I just need to talk to the others for a moment.”

The ladies left the room, and Jane sat tentatively on the couch, not wanting to intrude. She heard a hushed whisper coming from the kitchen, and listened intently.

“–hurt, we need to at least call the queens if she won’t go to the hospital-” 

“-if she wanted to see them then she wouldn’t be here, something wrong-”

“-she needs help, she’s injured!”

“We need to find out what happened before we make any decisions,” Maggie’s voice interrupted Maria and Joan. “If something’s wrong, we can’t help until we know what it is.” Mumbles of agreement sounded from the other queens, before they entered back into the living room. Jane shifted uncomfortably, already knowing what was coming. “Hey, Jane,” Maggie spoke carefully, as if to a small child, and Jane had to stop herself from snapping. “You know you can tell us if there’s something wrong, right?”

“There’s nothing wrong.” Joan held back an eye roll – the third queen had always been stubborn, and there was nothing she hated more than talking about herself.

“Then can you at least tell us how you got hurt?” Joan was a lot more direct than Maggie, and for that at least Jane was thankful for. What she wasn’t thankful for, however, was the fact that her mouth seemed to be controlled by something completely other than her brain.

“I didn’t- he didn’t mean-” her face flushed red upon realising her mistake.

“Who’s ‘he’?” Jane stayed silent. “Jane, please, who did this to you?” Joan reached out to take the younger woman’s hand, but the third queen all but yanked it away. Joan looked at Jane confused, before seeing the broken, terrified look on her – still slightly bloody – face. She had only seen Jane that scared once before, in their previous life, not long after- "Oh, Jane," she breathed. Jane nodded slowly, not meeting her eyes. “We need to tell the others, Jane, if he’s back then-”

“No!” The ladies looked surprised at her outburst. “It wasn’t- he won’t hurt them, it wasn’t his fault-”

Maria interrupted her. “He won’t hurt the others because he’s too busy hurting you!”

Jane stood up, still refusing to look at any of them. “They won’t want me anymore. I-I can’t go back, I left them, I can’t-” he eyes watered dangerously. “I can’t- I need to go.” 

“Jane, please, don’t push me away-” she reached out for Jane’s arm, who shrank away, moving herself out of Joan’s way before she could touch her and opening the door. “Jane!” 

Jane rushed to her car, ignoring the ladies’ calling after her. She bundled herself into her car. Tears were streaming down her face, but she had to get out of there – Henry was right, she wasn’t safe with the others, not the queens, not the ladies. Henry hurt her, but at least his intentions were good, even if his actions were… not.

She drove on autopilot for at least half an hour, not really knowing – or caring – where she was going, too preoccupied to think about anything other than Him. She finally came to a stop, and found herself knocking on an all-too-familiar door. Henry opened it, and without saying a word, stood aside to let her in.

She hesitated, then entered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please drink some water and take care of yourself thank you:)

**Author's Note:**

> Someone give jane a hug


End file.
